


How It Should Be

by TactheJoker



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TactheJoker/pseuds/TactheJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a friend who's been feeling down.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PensiveDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensiveDevil/gifts).



> For a friend who's been feeling down.

Hunter blinked awake, roused by some unremembered dream, and without rising up to sit or even lifting his head from his breathing pillow, looked about himself in slight confusion, trying to get his bearings. It was pitch black, but his eyes were adjusting fast – he could already make out the lumped together shapes of his boyfriends who shared the bed with him, and who were the originators of the snores that varied in noise-levels.   
Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Hunter settled his mind, taking comfort in the humorous sounds of sleep and weight and heat of the bodies around him. He and Shawn were nestled against’ Taker’s chest, arms thrown over each other in the dark; Kevin was tucked up behind him, one arm around his waist, his other arm stretched over their heads, relaxed hand limp next to the big Texan’s cheek, resting on his long hair. Taker himself lay on his back, an arm around Shawn and the other sheltering Kevin’s head. His face turned in to Kevin’s hand. Their legs, all eight of them, were a in a tangle.  
Shawn sucked in a snort of air, and Hunter cut off a snort of his own, almost laughing out loud; Shawn was the smallest of them all, yet he had the loudest snores, and the most unpredictable – sometimes they were loud, but then they’d go soft for a long time, and then startle you with a sudden loud one. He never admitted to snoring.   
Taker had a low, raspy snore – much like a dog. His was always a nice one to listen to because, again, much like a dog, it was a comfort and made you feel safe.  
Kevin didn’t really snore. He breathed heavy. Long, slow breath in, strong, almost forceful exhale out. It was like his body was a steam train, chugging its way at a very slow pace through the land of Nod.  
Hunter smiled to himself, and snuggled closer to Mark, delighting in feeling Kevin nestle closer to him to take up the empty space; Shawn shifted a little in his sleep and moved his head closer into the crook of Hunter’s elbow, his lips brushing the soft skin, his breath dewing and warm. The young man glanced up, and in the faint light saw a small smile of contentment on Taker’s sleeping face; Hunter smiled to himself and thought, _‘This is how it should be.’_  
Listening to the breathing of his lovers, Hunter’s eyes at last grew heavy and closed; within seconds he was as fast asleep as the others, comfortable in safety and warmed outwardly by their embracing bodies and inwardly by the love they all shared for each other.  
As it should be.


End file.
